The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bracteantha plant, botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Stabur Yel’.
The new Bracteantha is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Bracteantha cultivars with uniform plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Bracteantha originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in May, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number 340-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bracteantha bracteata identified as code number 320-1, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bracteantha was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. in December, 2005. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bracteantha by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gilroy, Calif. since December, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Bracteantha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.